How to be "funny" on this Wiki
How to be "funny" here Basically the way to make your article "funny" is to write as many big numbers as you can, spam as many memes into your story as possible and make sure to add unnecessary prefixes to all your character names. Here is an example. Ultra Giga Wa-Weegee is the ultimate god who was born in the year 643843664838463BC. He is the son of Chuck Norris and can fire Over 9000 lasers at once. He fought against Mega Fire Malleo for 38282 years in the war for Hyrule. He was eventually defeated by Super Metal Wa-Bowser who fired his lazor Shoop-da Whoop at him Over 9000 times and went U mad bro and then he flew away in his ROFLCopter which was blown up by Ninja WaMorshu's bombs. Here is a more detailed example of how to write amazing literature for this wiki. How to make "hilarious" pictures This one's really easy kids. All you need to do this is Google Images and Microsoft Paint. First go on Google Images and get a picture of Weegee's face. Next get a picture of anything else (preferably something powerful). Next go onto Microsoft Paint and add Weegee's face to whatever other picture you had. There! Instant funny picture. For bonus points, try adding extra meme things to your picture. If you look above you will see a perfect example. How to take out the competition and be number 1 Unfortunately if you want to be the most hilarious person on this wiki, there is more to it than this. Since this guide is basically what everyone does when making articles, it might be hard to get noticed. What do you have to do to get noticed you ask? How do I make everyone stop noticing others? Should I actually write something original instead of following this guide? Of course not! Here is an easy, minimal effort way to be number 1. Step 1- Kiss an admin's ass Unfortunately there are these people called "admins" on this site who can ban people and delete articles. An easy way to use this to your advantage is to be the biggest bootlicker ever. Find an admin and agree with everything they say in arguments, say how great their articles are etc. Do this for a few weeks. Now you can use this to your advantage. Tell your admin that another user who you are competing with has been badmouthing the admin somewhere. Usually the admin will ban this person immediately as that is what most people with authority do. Abuse the hell out of it. Unfortunately this does not always happen. Make sure you find a stupid-ish admin who probably only got the position because his friend is an admin too. Doing this for a while can lead to you becoming an admin eventually, a very worthwhile payoff. Step 2- Vandalising other articles Other people are sure to make articles just as funny as yours eventually. This is an issue that needs to be resolved. What you do is vandalise them. This is not as simple as you would think. Do not make the mistake of deleting the entire article and replacing it with "you suck" or something like that. You need to be more subtle. Take out small sections of the article, slightly re-write it to make it worse (removing meme references can easily downgrade its funnyness without being obvious) and be sure to tag it as the category Boring. This will make it look lame. Do not hit the same user to frequently, vary your attacks on opposing authors. Step 3- Protecting your articles There is a very easy way to protect your articles from vandals. What you do is as soon as anyone other than you edits one of your pages, undo their edit. This will stop any vandals doing anything to your article, as almost all people who edit your article are vandals. Step 4- Turn your rivals against each other This is an effective way to get rivals banned from the wiki. What you do is make an account with a very similar name to another user (for example if there is a guy called TheUser5678, you make an account called Theuser5678). Go on your fake account and badmouth a different user. Make sure your message cannot be found by the person you are impersonating. This will usually start a massive argument between the two, usually ending in both being banned. If you have reached admin status this step is completely unnecessary, you can just fabricate stupid reasons to ban these people and ban them permanently. Step 5- You are now the king By following all of these steps correctly, you will probably be the only user left except for admins and new users. The admins will be too busy abusing their power to actually create any articles and the newbies will be completely new and not understand how everything works. Also new users can not even make new pages straight away. Now your articles will be the main ones noticed and you are now the king, congratulations. Author's note You may read this and think to yourself "wow the guy who wrote this is just a troll, it's not that bad". Well that's where you would be wrong, if you happened to think that. Want proof? Read about ten or so articles (more likely to work if you read ones created recently). I can almost guarantee that you will find an abundance of meme references, badly edited (MS Paint) pictures that aren't funny or creative in the slightest, incredibly repetitive and unfunny content in the article itself and just a massive lack of any creativity. Go onto almost any admin's talkpage and you will find massive arguments between admins and some guy on a fake account arguing why the admin should unblock his original account. I joined this wiki in 2010, when there was still at least some creativity left in it (although I am aware that it was much better in the very early years). I left around mid-2010 after becoming extremely bored with the repetitive nature of the content. I looked back in here in 2011 to see if it was any better and it wasn't. Coming back now I can see after 2 years it has gotten even worse. If you care about this wiki, read over some of the old articles (the funny ones) and then read any article written in the last few weeks and notice the massive drop in quality. Try and write good articles again, I might come back here again (months from now) but until then I will not be giving this place a second thought. Hopefully this wiki can return to its old ways of creative humor instead of rehashed, unfunny articles. Peace! Edit: I did come back and since the content quality remains unchanged, I decided to write a huge article in the style of the uncreative articles, trying to add everything bad possible into it. It was actually rather fun. I tried to make it in a "so bad, it's good" kind of way. Category:Browse